CENA SORPRESA
by natokine
Summary: Kate llega un día a su apartamento luego de un día difícil y se encuentra con que Castle le preparó una cena sorpresa pero ya es tarde y Castle parece dormido. ¿Qué hará Kate?


Ya era tarde cuando Kate llegó a su casa, exhausta luego de una persecución interminable que por suerte había terminado con el arresto del sospechoso.

Apenas entró a su departamento, volteó para poner llave y sin prestar demasiada atención, dejó las cosas en la barra de la cocina y abrió la heladera.

Pero entonces, divisó algo que se movía a su izquierda, por el rabillo del ojo, que enseguida la devolvió a la realidad. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. En la pileta había varias ollas y utensilios pero estaban limpios. Dirigió la vista hacia la sala de estar y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La mesa ratona estaba rodeada de velas que ella creía en su momento habían iluminado perfectamente los platos de comida que había sobre la mesa, junto con 2 copas de vino y una botella. Pudo ver algunas velas más esparcidas por la casa pero todas ya habían sido apagadas o se habían consumido.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, dirigió su mirada al sillón. Un sentimiento de culpa la embargó. Allí estaba el que había hecho todo eso por ella, la comida, las velas, todo. Castle estaba sentado, casi recostado, en el sillón, completamente dormido. No roncaba pero desde allí podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Rodeó la cocina y se sentó muy lentamente a su lado para poder mirarlo mejor. Se mordió el labio, no podía creer lo hermoso y tranquilo que se veía. Hasta estaba tentada de sacarle una foto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de traje y una camisa, la cual estaba arremangada hasta los codos y con los primeros botones abiertos. Seguramente, había decidido ponerse más cómodo mientras la esperaba. Le acarició muy suavemente la cara y él se movió un poco murmurando en sueños pero sin llegar a despertarse.

Teniendo en cuenta lo derretidas que estaban las velas Kate calculó que la había estado esperando desde hacía varias horas. El sentimiento de culpa volvió aunque ella sabía que había hecho todo lo posible para intentar comunicarse con él pero le había sido imposible, no había tenido ni un minuto a solas ni tranquila para siquiera poder sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Su teléfono. Lo sacó y vio que tenía varias llamadas de él y por último un mensaje… se lo había mandado hacía una hora. Te tenía una sorpresa pero debes estar ocupada todavía. Quedará para otro día. Te extraño. El mensaje hacía pensar que se iría a su casa pero no lo había hecho, se había quedado a esperarla.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Tenía que recompensarlo de alguna manera. Una idea cruzó por su mente y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Pero tendría que actuar con mucha cautela.

Primero apoyó una rodilla a un costado de él. Se acomodó y apoyó la otra del otro lado, quedando sentada a ahorcajada sobre él pero sin que lo notara, todavía sin apoyar todo su peso sobre él. Empezó a desabrocharle muy cuidadosamente los botones que quedaban de la camisa y cuando terminó se la abrió suavemente. Volvió a acomodarse y poco a poco fue recargándose más sobre su regazo. Él balbuceó pero siguió sin reaccionar, lo cual no quitaba que ella casi dejara de respirar mientras notaba su reacción.

Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a rozárselo con los labios, subiendo y bajando desde su oreja, pasando por su mandíbula y luego hasta casi la altura de la clavícula, mientras que con las manos le acariciaba el torso, esos pectorales que le encantaban y el estómago que si bien no era plano, también le gustaba. Porque mentir, todo él le fascinaba. Poco a poco, Castle fue reaccionando, primero balbuceando palabras inentendibles, luego se lo podía escuchar susurrar el nombre de Kate, aunque parecía que para él todo era parte de un sueño. Kate se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle.

- Castle… despierta dormilón… - a continuación le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Mmmm… - murmuró. Parecía que no despertaba pero pronto sintió las manos de él en su cintura y a continuación notó que abría los ojos y la miraba entre confundido y dormido. – ¿Kate? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Todavía estás en mi casa… Gracias por la cena. Perdón por no poder llegar antes. – se acercó lentamente a su boca dándole tiempo a reaccionar y después lo besó tiernamente.

- Te llamé y…

- No tuve tiempo para nada, tuvimos que perseguir al sospechoso, estoy exhausta. – Subió las manos por su torso haciendo que él viera lo que había hecho y luego se las pasó por detrás de la nuca y le acarició el pelo. – Recién llego.

- No recuerdo haberme desabrochado toda la camisa. – dijo extrañado.

- ¿A no? Que raro, ¿no? – Le contestó con falsa inocencia. Castle bajó la vista hacia su pecho y luego la subió para mirarla. Ella le miraba con ojos pícaros y él no tardó en entender lo que ella había estado planeando. Castle subió las manos recorriendo la espalda de Kate por debajo de la camisa a la vez que la atraía más hacia él.

- ¿Esto sería una recompensa por el esfuerzo? – Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros. Kate se mordió el labio.

- Mmmm… se podría decir… a menos que prefieras otra cosa… - Le tiró un mordisco sin llegar a morderlo, solo para provocarlo.

- Oh, juega con fuego, detective. Tenga cuidado o se puede quemar. – Kate sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

- Ya me estoy quemando. – Retrocedió y apenas estuvo a su altura Castle atrapó sus labios con los suyos apasionadamente, mientras sus brazos la apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho. Se fundieron en un beso que parecía no terminar nunca, donde ambos respiraban el mismo aire, sus lenguas recorrían frenéticamente la boca del otro, exploraban cada rincón.

Kate se separó en busca de aire y mientras lo recuperaba aprovechó para quitarle la camisa a él y a la vez, él le desprendía la de ella. Antes de que pudiera sacársela completamente, ella se paró y le ofreció la mano para que la siguiera. Castle se levantó rápidamente y la rodeó con los brazos mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello. Fueron caminando instintivamente hacia la habitación de ella sin parar de besarse, de acariciarse, sacándose la ropa que todavía quedaba.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Castle acorraló a Kate contra el marco de la puerta y la agarró de las nalgas levantándola del piso desprendiéndole un gemido a ella que a continuación le rodeó la cintura, enredando sus pies, sujetándose fuertemente a él. Solo vestidos con ropa interior, ella podía sentir su erección debajo suyo excitándola más todavía. Empezó a hacer fuerza con las piernas intensificando el roce haciendo que ambos comenzaran a perder el control.

- Kate… - susurró Castle visiblemente agitado.

- Abre la puerta… - le respondió ella de igual manera. Castle no se hizo rogar y aunque le costó, logró abrir la puerta. La condujo hasta la cama y la tumbó suavemente sobre ella. Sin perder el tiempo, le sacó el sujetador y empezó a estimular sus pechos, con sus manos, con su boca, con su lengua. Recorrió para centímetro de su cuerpo descubierto, de arriba abajo y de vuelta, concentrándose en la partes donde sabía que la volvían loca.

- Castle, para… - dijo entrecortadamente. – Yo era… la que tenía… que recompensarte… - Kate se agarraba de las sábanas como podía para poder controlarse.

- Tú eres mi recompensa. – Le dijo subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su altura. – Y pienso saborearte hasta que no pueda más. – La besó con hambre, con urgencia, devorando sus labios, luego volvió a su cuello, al lóbulo de su oreja. Kate gemía y cada tanto se le escapaban gritos que trataba de controlar como podía. Se sentía incapaz de resistirse, todo su cuerpo pedía más.

- Castle… por favor…

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No… - lo agarró de la cara y lo levantó hasta quedar a su altura. – Quiero todo, dame todo lo que tengas. – Una gran sonrisa cargada de pasión apareció en el rostro de ambos. Kate lo besó y giró sobre él quedando arriba. Ambos se sacaron la prenda que les quedaba y ella se acomodó sobre él. Castle la tomó de la cintura y dirigió los movimientos haciéndola suya. De a poco ella empezó a marcar el ritmo y mientras lo hacía lo besaba y acariciaba su espalda, de a ratos suavemente, de a ratos arañándolo, de a ratos presionándolo más contra ella. Castle seguía estimulando sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones, acariciando cada rincón. Muy pronto, ambos empezaron a aumentar el ritmo, y no tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo, en el punto más alto de esa tormenta de amor, lujuria y pasión que se desataba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Kate se tumbó a un costado de él en la cama, ambos estaban completamente sudados, acalorados y agitados.

- Si me vas a recompensar así… cada vez que me dejes esperando… empezará a gustarme que me dejen plantado – dijo Castle entrecortadamente mirándola de costado. Kate no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. Se volteó para mirarlo y se acercó para darle un beso.

- Con que me sorprendas seguido… me basta para recompensarte.

- Es bueno saberlo… - Se giró hacia ella y quedaron enfrentados. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos pegándola a él. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, esta vez más lento, más romántico, lleno de amor. – Te extrañé…

- Yo también… - Pegó su frente a la de él y poco a poco a ambos empezó a ganarles el sueño.

- Te amo. – Le dijo Castle con los ojos cerrados. Kate todavía lo miraba.

- Yo también te amo, Castle. – Cerró los ojos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él.

Segundos después ambos dormían completamente relajados en los brazos del otro.


End file.
